Ephthertese People
The 'Ephthertese '(also, Efteraetan, Phtheraitese and Phtherait) are a people group living in the Mikadoan Empire. The group lives almost entirely within the Empire's borders, concentrated in ethnic neighborhoods in major cities in the Empire, especially along the eastern coast. The Ephthertese are culturally and ethnically unique within the Empire. They practice their own religion, have their own science, follow their own social customs and legal rules, and live in their own neighborhoods. Though they swear allegiance to the Mikado and obedience to the Basic Law, have so far resisted wide-spread assimilation. Etymology "Ephthertese" is derived from a name that the Ephthertese sometimes use for themselves "phtherait," which means "people of the book" or "readers of the book." (They themselves do not consider this an ethnic label.) Since the "fth" sound was difficult to pronounce, an "e" was added to the front. Characteristics Appearance wide-set eyes, high and thick eyebrows. Angular jaws (the jawbone sometimes is the widest part of the face) and a pointy chin. Cleft chins are common. Men grow small beards below their chin. Temperament severe, erudite, thoughtful, angry, aloof, thrifty, communal, quiet History Early Historical Mention The first mention of the Ephthertese dates from 661 MA in an Imperial rule from the Province of ???. No knowledge of the Ephthertese prior to this date exists. The rule settles a dispute between a local landowner and a family of Ephthertese and reinforces an earlier decision to grant the Ephthertese asylum. Fifteen years later, this decision was overturned and six dark years of abuse and discrimination faced the Ephthertese until the Legate Usmadras intervened, outlawing Ephthertese discrimination and granting the Ephthertese special citizenship under their allegiance to the Basic Law. Thus far, Ephthertese have shown little interest in showing or explaining their beliefs and culture to outsiders, so information on these is anecdotal. Origins Story from Ephthertese Legends Ephthertese cultural identity centers around a collection of part-mythic, part-allegorical, part-historical legends, together called "Phthait," meaning "words, sayings." These legends generally depict a many generations' long ocean's journey aboard an impressive ship or flotilla, with mentions of an ancient motherland. The stories end a generation or two before the Ephthertese landed on the Imperial coast. Society * They live more communally; they have a communal space in which they share meals, celebrate events, and worship. It's the equivalent of a synagogue and functions as both a cultural and religious building. It is called a het-ksemel or "gather house" in Ephthertese. * They have a community leader, a patriarch, who is selected by a group of elders (all men) * Their society is very patriarchal and sexist. Women do not eat with men except for family meals * The community is expected to make decisions in the lives of individuals: whom one marries, what one does for a career, where one lives. * They have strict initiation rites for young men * A culture of education and intelligence * There are positions for two types of "learned men" who are paid by the community ** Men of Myth - those who memorize and learn the Phthait (Epthet in Iinrese). These usually teach in the Gather Houses ** Men (incl. women) of Science - those who learn and expand the Ephthertese model of physics. These usually teach in Ephthertese school. They are permitted to take employment outside of the community and thus often work at outside academies and universities. Language The Ephthertese speak a language isolate with a number of distinct features, especially the multiple levels of animacy. Politics Few Ephthertese engage in outside politics, especially at the national or Imperial level. Ephthertese communities are governed by their own laws and governing structures (though these are technically beholden to the 10 Rules) and political activity is generally confined to these. In some cities, especially Muinxhan, the Ephthertese are active in city politics. Religion The Ephthertese's religion is less a religion and more Music Cuisine The Ephthertese have two types of cuisine: sacred, communal food, and regular food. The first type is used in special weekly celebrations as well as remembrance days. It is usually seafood, echoing their long ocean journey, with a few major exceptions (some land food reflecting a stop they made). Seagulls? Turtles? Regular, mundane Ephthertese food is considered very bland by outsiders. Root vegetables are common, as is goat and mutton. A brown or yellow sauce made of chickpeas, fish oil, kyee'tsa sap, and rone peppercorns, which is derived from an old Peninsular cuisine, is used on nearly everything. Ephthertese Physics Unique also to the Ephthertese was their understanding of the physical world. They introduced a new type of physics to the Empire which upended the predominant Classical Model (based on the Sindicossian model). Notable Ephthertese Category:Ethnic Groups